Talk:Question Talk
Twilight, I'm going to be flat out honest with you; this makes no sense whatsoever. The name of the technique makes it all the more confusing. Captain Jack Sparrow (Captain's Logs) 03:16, August 9, 2011 (UTC) To many it will make no sense until its finished. But as I expected curious responses. In myth Amatsuotome/Celestial Maiden(s) along with their beautiy, immortality, also had powers over nature. This power is to prevent more default powers. As they already have some control over nature as a power this power is give a new spin. Once its finished it will make sense...I hope. I have been thinking about this power for a long time, for the moment I read about fullbring. Question Talk its name comes from one of the old saying of asking questons about or toward nature and not getting a response from nature itself. So instead of Nature Talk I call it Question Talk.: The Twilight of Your Despair 03:28, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Its probably the wording of the article Ten. Basically, its the ability to talk to the spiritual particles or at least, communicate with it. Also, the name of the article seems rather confusing. Maybe you can pick another title for it. Like include Communication. I rather like this name....but what do yall think it should be?: The Twilight of Your Despair 04:05, August 9, 2011 (UTC) The name reminds me of Answer Talk from Gash Bell. :D! ~ DON'T PANIC 10:59, August 9, 2011 (UTC) : I still don't fully understand the need for this ability. The ability to speak to energy is fairly useless. And if speaking to it makes it change form and fight for the user, than its basically a Fullbring or Naturehold with a new name. I also don't understand all of these abilities that mimic . Why can't a character just use Reason without having to make all these clones of it? Perhaps its just that I don't understand, and for that, I apologize, but none of this makes a lick of sense. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 16:13, August 9, 2011 (UTC) : : If you or anyone doesn't understand this article that is fine. Also Philosophy or the abilities that come from it aren't clones of reason or spiritual power. Now I ask if yal let me finish it so that yall can understand. I am taking my time so that it doesn't have to many grammmer/spelling errors.: The Twilight of Your Despair 17:02, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :: Very well, I will give until Sunday of this week to completely flesh out the idea for this article before I have to decide what to do with it. I believe that is enough time, and if, for whatever reason, you can't edit the article before then, simply let me know at my talk page and I will extend that time. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 17:08, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :: :: :: Request Delete Article Question Talk.: The Twilight of Your Despair 17:20, August 9, 2011 (UTC)